$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 4 \\ 1 & 5 & 6 \\ 4 & 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 1 & 4 \\ 7 & 5 & 9 \\ 4 & 6 & 6\end{array}\right]$